Just for You
by nasakelova
Summary: Reira was her name. Madara adopted her 7 years ago and really loves her. She is 15 years old now. Madara arranged a marriage for her for purpose of his plan. Does Madara really loves her sincerely? Meanwhile Reira felt heartbroken when she heard this!


A: Hello minna! I'm back with new story!

Madara: Thanks for including me as the main char in this story! I'm glad... almost all people hates me...

A: Ie... No problemo, Mada-kun!

Madara: I am nor her and Naruto is not her either!

A: Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Reira<strong>

It was rainy and cold. Itachi waited in front of Akatsuki's hideout and played with his crow, Yukari. The white crow was very special to him. She was a gift from a brunette girl named Reira. She gave her to Itachi when he reached 19, which was last year. And now, he was waiting for her arrival.

A brown haired girl appear on Itachi's sight. She wore akatsuki cloak, without any rain coat. 'Forget to prepare rain coat again, huh…' Itachi thought.

Reira's face look slightly spirited. She fastened her step towards the akatsuki's hideout. She let her long hair wet. She used a headband that had Konoha symbol on it. Her amber eyes were soft, but shone a strong light that could be seen by anyone, a strong light that showed her pain and dreams in one time. And Itachi knew this strong light well. His attention was never less to this strong light from his partner's eyes.

"Reira, you're late…" Itachi stated when his partner reached the terrace of the hideout.

"Um… Gomenasai*, Uchiha-san... for keeping you wait for me here all day." She replied with a little scared face.

"Hmm… you sure are a forgetful person, aren't you?" Itachi chuckled with her reaction and gave her another statement while looking at her wet body.

"Iiee*! I am not, Itachi! I didn't bring my rain coat because I want to play with rain!" She denied his words.

"Here." Itachi gave her a towel. "I think you should put off your akatsuki cloak first, I'll wait for you in front of Pein's office. He said he wanted to see us." He stated and put Yukari on his left shoulder then went inside the hideout.

"Yeah, thanks." She said while drying her hair. She went inside the hideout and headed for her room. She unlock the door and came in. She put off her akatsuki cloak and hung it behind the door. She went out and locked back her room then headed towards pein's office on the second floor.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in, Itachi, Reira.." Pein stated inside his office. He opened a file and said, "Have a seat."

"You wanted to see us?" Reira asked.

"Yes. I have a mission for both of you. This is the mission." He stated and gave the file for them.

"Looking for Kabuto?" Reira asked again, a little bit shocked.

"Yes. Madara need to negotiate with him. Give this letter from Madara once you find him." Pein stated and gave a letter scroll from Madara.

"Where we can find him?" Reira asked like a dumb person.

"Why do you ask me? Look for him by yourself! That's your mission!" Pein snapped.

"O…okay… when we can start the mission?" Reira asked again, a little bit careful this time.

"Tomorrow morning will be fine. Dismissed!" Pein ordered.

"What are you going to do now?" Itachi asked Reira once they got out from Pein's office.

"I'm going to meet my dad. It's been a while since I met him. Did you see him?" Reira asked him.

"Yeah, he was at the back yard one hour ago. But, I don't know now." Itachi answered.

"I'll try to find him. See you around, Itachi!" Reira said and ran towards the back door.

"Yeah…" Itachi answered.

* * *

><p>Madara sat on a bench in the back terrace. He was drinking hot coffee when suddenly heard a voice, "There you are, dad!" Reira looked at Madara with her sparkling eyes. Madara stood up and put his coffee cup on a small table beside the bench. "I miss you so much, dad!" Reira approached him and hugged him tight. He hugged her back.<p>

"I miss you too, my girl…" He broke the hug and gave her a genuine smile. "C'mon, have a seat…" Madara stated and seated back on the bench, followed by Reira who seated beside him. "So, how's your relationship with Itachi?" He asked, beginning a new conversation.

"Dad! We're not dating, okay!" Reira denied her father's words and a faint pink tainted her cheeks even if she didn't realized it though.

"Okay, okay, don't mad at me, Rei-chan!" Madara chuckled at her reaction. 'You can't deny, even if you don't go out with him, Rei-chan… I know you like him…' he stared at his daughter and said, "Besides, I have arranged a marriage for you, Rei-chan." His face turned really serious.

"Eh? Really dad?" she asked in shocked which was answered by a nod from her father. "but, I am still fifteen, I am too young…" she tried to denied his father words again. Her heart felt like it was torn to pieces, but she didn't know why.

"Of course not, now. You'll be engaged when you are 16 years old and married at 20… How about it?" Madara asked and stared into her amber eyes.

"I think that's fine father…" Reira tried to smile. "Um…I think, I'll go inside, dad. See you later!" She stood up and went inside the hideout.

"I'm sorry, Reira… I shouldn't arrange a marriage for you… But, it's the only way to bound akatsuki with him." Madara sighed and stared blankly into the rain.

Reira ran towards Itachi's room and knocked. "Yes, wait a minute, Reira…" Itachi's voice was soft and gentle. 'What brings her here?' he thought and continued to wear his grey T-shirt. He was just coming out of the bathroom. His hair was still wet. He wore his black pants and opened the door. He was shocked when she stood in front of him and cried. "Hey… what's wrong, what's wrong… tell me…" he stepped back, so that she could come in and asked.

Reira came in and sat on his bed. Itachi closed the door and sat beside her. "Dad… he said I'm going to be engaged at 16 and married at 20… I don't want to go through an arranged marriage, you know…" she explained, still crying.

Itachi was shocked, but he didn't want to show it. "Calm down…calm down… with who?" he asked her.

"Eh… I don't know… he didn't tell me…" Reira thought. "Um… I'll ask him later…"

"That's right, you don't need to cry like this. He only wants you to be happy, right…" Itachi patted her head and smiled. He was glad that his partner stopped crying.

"Yeah… I know that…" Reira replied. She was calm and felt more relaxed now. "Sorry to disturb you, Itachi…"

"That's okay. You never disturb me at all…" Itachi smiled and opened the door. "Do you want some tea? It's kinda cold here…" he offered and answered by her nod. They went out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan, what did granny tell you last night?" Naruto asked curiously while eating his ramen.<p>

"Well, she told me about new information from Kakashi-sensei who is still spying on akatsuki's hideout right now." She answered and continued her ramen breakfast with Naruto at Ichiraku ramen shop.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" He asked again, but with puppy eyes right now.

"Hehehe, don't make such eyes, Naruto-kun. She told me about a new Akatsuki member that appeared. Well, in fact, Kakashi-sensei doesn't think that she is a new Akatsuki member, may be she just appears not long time ago in our sight. Kakashi-sensei even got her name when spying." She stopped and put another spoon of ramen into her mouth.

"Well…what's her name?" Naruto asked again.

"Reira. Kakashi-sensei was sure of this." Sakura continued her breakfast.

Naruto was unsure, but he thought that he heard that name before. But when and where? He couldn't remember and decided to continue his breakfast too.

"Oh, dumb and ugly, there you are!" Sai called them cheerfully.

"Stop calling us that or I'll rip you into pieces!" Sakura glared at him murderously.

"Okay…okay…I'm just kidding, you know… Tsunade-sama wants to meet us now, finish you breakfast quickly." He ordered.

"Is she going to give us mission?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I think so…" Naruto answered. Sakura glared at him with her eyes showed 'I asked Sai-not-you!'. He gulped and continued his breakfast and so did Sakura.

* * *

><p>"You're taking too long." Tsunade said in her pissed off tone.<p>

"Sorry, sensei… I was eating breakfast with Naruto." Sakura stated her reason.

"Fine then. I want you to investigate the last Orochimaru's hideout. The last when you met Sasuke, remember, right?" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Granny. When can we start?" Naruto asked in high spirited tone.

"One hour from now. And it's not only three of you. Yamato will go with you as well. He'll meet you at the front gate one hour later. Any question?" Tsunade asked firmly.

"What are we going to investigate actually?" Sai asked in polite tone.

"You're going to investigate all of Orochimaru's research that left there. Don't forget to take a note. Is it clear?" she asked again to confirm.

"Yes!" all of them said in unison.

"Dismissed!"

* * *

><p>"Itachi… where are we going to start our search?" Reira asked him while preparing her backpack.<p>

"What about from the last Orochimaru's hideout? The hideout where Sasuke killed him." Itachi suggested.

"I think that will be a good start." Reira agreed and was ready with her backpack. She put her akatsuki cloak on. "Let's go!" she said cheerfully walking beside Itachi who was already ready before her with his white crow.

* * *

><p>"So, Itachi is her partner. What kind of power does she have? I think I should just wait here or follow them? No, if I followed them, they will realize it soon. But, I can gather more info about her. I'll follow them." Kakashi decided and hide his chakra and scent. He tailed them immediately.<p>

* * *

><p>Madara sat on his bed. He looked at a photo frame on his table beside his bed. It was a photo of him and Reira when she was 10 years old, 5 years ago. 'It's already 7 years, huh… how can I attracted to you so much Reira…?' he thought and flash backs came into his mind.<p>

FLASH BACK

Madara was going to check on Konoha to negotiate something with Itachi about his massacre of Uchiha and wanted to help him. Madara disguised himself at that night. 'What is that kid doing there at this time of hour?' Madara asked himself when he saw a little girl sat on the park bench and it was past midnight. He decided to approach her. "Hey, kid. What are you doing here? Go home already." He said, more likely ordered.

"Home? My home is in the forest. Do you think it's good to go to forest at this kind of hour?" the seven year-old-girl snapped him.

'How dare her…' Madara thought, pissed off. He let his intent to kill came out.

"What Sir? What are you doing here at this kind of hour? You should go home too!" the girl snapped. 'This man is dangerous..' she thought because she felt his intent for killing.

"I am an adult and I have my own business around here. Girl." He said and drew his dagger out of its place. Madara saw her amber eyes. They were shining even if in the darkness of night. Madara saw a very warm, soft yet strong light that came from both of her amber eyes. And this made him shocked a little.

The little girl glared at Madara as if she was stronger than him. "What? You want to kill me? Just kill! I don't have anyone that worries about me. I don't know where my family is… I even don't know who I am… it'll be better if you kill me… it'll be bett…" her words were cut off by Madara's hug.

"Don't ever say that. I can see it. You have dreams. You have learned so much pain. I can see it from your eyes. It's so beautiful." Madara said as reflex. 'What the hell did I say to her?' he cursed himself.

"You…you don't understand! Stop hugging me!" she broke Madara's hug.

'This girl is interesting… I should kidnap her… or…adopt her?' Madara thought. "You'll come with me. My place is better than your home in the middle of forest." He tried to persuade her.

"How do you know my house is worse? You even never see it!" the girl snapped again.

"Well, because I know, yes, I know…" Madara stated and punch her on the point which could make her fainted. He carried her on his back and vanished from the park.

END FLASH BACK

* * *

><p>*Iiee= No<p>

*Gomenasai= I am sorry

A: That's it!... what do you think? Review please! I know I'm trying to do better, but please review so i can repair my faults. And plus, which one do you like? SasuSaku or SakuIta?

or ReiraIta? No ReiraSasu ok?


End file.
